MEIKO
MEIKO (メイコ) is a Japanese VOCALOID originally developed by Yamaha Corporation and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc.. Her VOCALOID3 update was developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media. She was initially released in November 2004 for the first VOCALOID engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine, dubbed MEIKO V3. Her voice is provided by the Japanese female singer-songwriter, Meiko Haigō (拝郷 メイコ Haigō Meiko). Concept Etymology "MEIKO" comes directly from her voice provider's name, "Haigō Meiko." MEIKO's codename was "HANAKO";最初のコードネームは、MEIKOはHANAKOで、KAITOはTAROということですね。 it likely came from "Yamada Hanako (山田花子)", a placeholder name for female characters, and the Japanese equivalent to "Jane Smith". "Megumi" was also a name considered during her development.開発段階では「めぐみ」という案もあったそうです She is often misnamed Sakine Meiko by fans. The name originates from the eponymous derivative character, depicted as herself in her younger days. Appearance The illustration was done by Shogo Washizu, often called わっしー(Wasshi), a former member of Crypton.Meiko Haigou's official web siteMorio Morito Blog - MEIKOとKAITOのパケ絵描いた人について+α "Illustrators that illustrated Meiko and Kaito" Crypton placed this product on the market with box art that depicted a female character. This character had nothing to do with the singer's image, but her anime-based appearance appealed to a mainstream audience and the software sold well. Wat described how different the intention of the CV series was to the concept of KAITO and MEIKO during the development of KAITO V3. Consequently Crypton took a different direction with their updates in comparison to the Appends of Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len, and Megurine Luka. MEIKO's VOCALOID1 boxart hid the front of her red sleeveless jacket, making it difficult to tell what the design consists of. Due to this, there are many different designs, even for official artwork.Nico Nico Pedia - ワンカップp MEIKO has no official given age. In Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix she is usually portrayed as a middle-aged woman, however KEI mentioned in a magazine interview that what he depicts in the comic is not official.P-Tina.net - KEIさんの描き方について聞いてみた (Interview with KEI about drawing style) Spurned on by the items held by Hatsune Miku and KAITO, it became popular to feature MEIKO with One Cup Ozeki (sake). The Microphone in her original V1 boxart is based on a variant of the Sennheiser MD421 model, one of the most widely popular microphones and was first released in 1960. The microphone in her V3 release is based on the iconic Shure Brothers microphone, the model 55s, Multi-Impedance "Small Unidyne" Dynamic which was first released in 1951. Relations *KAITO: a complementary voice bank with masculine vocals. Music featuring MEIKO Examples of usage }} Additional information Marketing Putting a character on the boxart proved to be a successful marketing strategy. It influenced the development and art style of other VOCALOIDs such as KAITO and Hatsune Miku. While she does have a significant amount of merchandise, MEIKO is often less likely to be promoted than some of the other Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs. Trivia *A Japanese electro-pop artist, Susumu Hirasawa, announced that he used a female VOCALOID in the original soundtrack of "Paprika" by Satoshi Kon on his blog. Since Susumu Hirasawa did not reveal which VOCALOID he used for quite some time, except the fact it was a female, many producers speculated it was MEIKO. However, he later mentioned in a magazine interview that it was LOLA.Nico Nico Pedia - 白虎野の娘 (Byakkoya no Musume) *An old myth within the overseas fandom is that her samples were not from Meiko Haigō, but from a computer that generated samples to sound like her. It is estimated this originates from the fact that the original VOCALOID engine based its results on voice analytic instead of vocal samples. *She is the third vocaloid to feature the model 55s microphone in her boxart, the first being Sweet Ann and second being Lily (V2 and V3 releases). This has been one of the most notable models of microphones featured on Vocaloid boxart and is also seen on the boxarts of Cyber Diva and Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 - Rocks. Reputation *Google Trends, "MEIKO" References External links Navigation Category:MEIKO Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:SEGA Category:E-capsule Co. Ltd Category:Big Fish Audio, Inc. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID1 Category:VOCALOID3 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Multilingual vocalists Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals Category:Vocalists with voicebank upgrades